I Love You,Ryoma Echizen!
by ryomacute
Summary: well...just read.. this is my 1 fanfiction 4 u to read..ENJOY!
1. The New Student

1

The New Student

At Seishun Academy,

Class 2 – 1,

"Today, we have a new student from America". The teacher said to the student.

"Please welcome Miss Hyuuga Sakura."

Then, a girl with a long brown hair, the honey brown eye and a lips that's match with her face.(I do not know how to describe people.SORRY for the mistake grammar).

"Now, would you like to introduce your self?" the teacher asked the new girl.

"Hello, I'm Hyuuga Sakura. Nice to meet you all." Sakura said

Many pupils watched her with awe..

Then the teacher said,"Who would like to be Hyuuga-san partner?"

Before the teacher choose her partner,Sakura interrups.

"Erm, teacher, can you just call me Sakura, I'm not used people calling me Hyuuga".

Then teacher said,"Okay,I will repeat again,WHO WOULD LIKE TO BE SAKURA-SAN PARTNER?"

Then all the boys hands shot up (excluding Ryoma).Several girls shot up their hands.

Then the teacher spoke" I choose Echizen-kun to be her partner"(I've made it like gakuen alice)

When Ryoma heard his name being called,he looked up in front.

Then Ryoma starts blushing madly.

Most of the girls envy with jealousy(at Sakura) while all the boys with hatred(at Ryoma).

"Now Sakura-san,sit beside Echizen-kun"said the teacher."Okay"that's all was her reply.

Lunch Time

"Okay class,that's all. You can go to lunch now."

"Ne Echizen-kun,can you tour me to all this school?,"Sakura said.

"After I've had my lunch"Ryoma said.

"O...(Sakura want too say okay,but Ryoma interrupted)

"Can you call me RYOMA,it's akward when people calling me ECHIZEN."

Every pupils were SHOCKED.I mean VERY SHOCKED.

Some of them were faint because of what Ryoma had said.

Then,Ryuzaki Sakuno & her best friend(I don't remember her name) came.

"RYOOOMAAA – SAMAA!!Sakuno just make a new delicious cake!Want to try?"

"This is a chocolate plus strawberry cake.Try this." Sakuno said to Ryoma & she was blushing

madly . Then Ryoma spoke,

" Oi,want to try?"he asked Sakura.

"Is that okay?I mean she baked it for you & call me Sakura not 'oi'"

"It's alright . Right, Ryuzaki?"

Sakuno silent for a while then she said " okay "

Sakura take a little bit of the cake.

"It's delicious!Your're a great cooker err..."

"Sakuno . My name is Ryuzaki Sakuno ." Sakuno finished her sentences.

"Then can I call you Sakuno? You can call me Sakura if you like."

"Okay" that's all her reply as she look at Ryoma.

Then someone interrupted their speech.

"Is Hyuuga Sakura is here?" somebody asked.It was Tezuka Kunimitsu,captain of Tennis Club.

"I am here, oni-chan"Sakura said as she waved her hand at Tezuka.

"ONI-CHAN!?"The student were shocked as Sakura call Tezuka oni-chan(big brother)

Tezuka walked to Sakura then he said,

"After school ends,wait for me at tennis court . Echizen,can you walk with her to the tennis court?"

Tezuka asked Ryoma.

Ryoma replied,"Okay,no problem."

Sakura butted in,as she asked Tezuka,

"Ne,oni-chan,is Ryoma the one who is a freshman regular that you're always talking about?"

"Yes,he is." Then a bell ring that means that recess had over.

Tezuka said,"Ja,matta ashita."

"Matta ashita"Sakura reply.

Then Tomoka said,"Sakuno & I go too.See you again,Ryoma-sama,Sakura-chan"

School end

"Ryoma-kun,matte!"Sakura shouted as she neared to Ryoma.

"You're such a slowpoke."Ryoma replied.

"Ryoma-kun hidoi!" as she puffed her cheeks.

Ryoma was blushing but he hid it with his cap.

They were walking with each other like they were a couple.

As they nearer the tennis court,many pair of eyes watching them like they were famous.

Then...

I am really sorry if my story was horrible since this is the 1 story that I had created in my life.

SO,comment this story after you're all had read this.

ENJOY!!


	2. Chapter 2

T

I want to say tnx for who r reviewing me…

ENJOY!! My 2 chapter

Then…..

Sakuno bump onto Ryoma. All her things were scattered as she fell. Sakura helped Sakuno to pick her things while Ryoma only watched them as he cleaned himself from the dirt(when he fell).

"I'm sorry Ryoma-kun & thanks,Sakura-chan."Sakuno said as she bowed.

"You're welcome"Sakura replied.

"Hm.Iko,Captain will mad at me if you are in trouble."Ryoma said while pulling Sakura hands.Sakura blushed at Ryoma's action.Sakuno only watched them with a pair of sad eyes.

At Tennis Club

"Yo!Echizen,who's the cute girl behind your back & wow!you even hold her hands like she's your girlfriend."Momoshiro snickered at what he had just said.Ryoma & Sakura blushed madly.Then,Ryoma said,

"She's Captain little cousin,right?"

"Em!Oni-chan ask Ryoma to walk with me to the Tennis Club.

"Eto,ne Ryoma,who do you know that I'm oni-chan little cousin?I'll never tell anyone in this school except the teachers."

"Saa.."

Then Captain Tezuka entered with the rest of regular 3rd grade.Tezuka went to them and saw Ryoma was holding Sakura's hand.He was really shocked (and mad) and give an instruction to Ryoma,

"Echizen,run 20 laps at the court after this!"

The regular are shocked because their Captain Tezuka never punished someone unless they made a mistake.Then they know why Tezuka had punished Ryoma.Simple.Because Ryoma and Sakura are holding hands.

They only looked at Ryoma and Sakura (chibi mood) and then secretly snickered.

They (Ryoma & Sakura) realized that they had holding hand since Sakuno bump onto them.They parted they hands as they blushed madly.

Then,Sakura went to Tezuka and ask him,

"Ne oni-chan,can we go to the stall?I want to buy some candy & new magazine."

"Okay but after I finish training with them.You're being such a little girl."Tezuka replied while smiling softly.

The boys are shocked and nearly faint since it was the first time they see their Captain smiling . (since Tezuka always strict and have the mean look,of course they were shoked,right?)

That's all.I'm really tired since it already midnight.

Bye!!


End file.
